Vampires
Vampires are one of the top three monster races, they are well known for feeding and surviving on the blood of the living, especially on human blood. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in the Monster High Series. History: The First Vampire was conceived when a unknown bloodsucking demon mated with a human woman, birthing a new race of supernatural creatures known as Monsters. Soon the Risen, also known as the Angels, came down from Heaven and drove the Demons back into Hell, but all the monster races that were conceived during the Demon Invasion, vampires, werewolves and other half demons, were not banished since they had human blood inside them, so they could not be sent to Hell. That did not stop the Risen however, they hunted down and tried to annihilate the after effects of the Demon Invasion, but the Monsters fled, erecting a barrier that stopped all but creatures with monster blood in them to enter. The Vampires became a dominant race in the hierachy of the monster family, they were the lions. Male Vampires were a menace for a couple of centuries, some thinking themselves so powerful, they could have anything they wanted...including woman. This all stopped, however, when a Black Warlock put a curse on the male vampire race, they became sterile, unable to bear children with any creatures, including their own kind. Creation: Not like what common folklore say, Vampires do not turn humans into vampires by simply biting them. Too become a vampire, a Human must be fed the Vampires blood, and in a couple of hours, that human will start to develop vampire like symptoms, such as a terrible thirst for blood and pale white skin, these humans are called Fledglings. Once they taste their first drop of blood after the Turning, they will become a vampire. Sometimes a vampire clan will turn a human into a vampire purposefully, and in those cases the transition usually goes smoothly. The clan and the fledgling's sire can be present for the vampire's turning, mostly to make sure that he or she can supply the fledgling with blood and take him or her to a safe place to recover. There have also been a few cases that the human becomes "A halfling". A hybrid between Human and Vampire. These are created when the Vampire Sire does not make the human ingest the right amount of blood. Weaknesses: Vampires are extremely vulnerable to fire. While they are much stronger and more durable in many ways than humans and other monsters, their bodies are weaker and less resistant to burning. Holy water, and other common blessed materials, such as angelically aligned swords, are harmful to vampires and will scorch and burn their flesh. More generally, holy symbols may be anathema to vampires if the symbol holds weight with the specific vampire addressed. A crucifix may repel a vampire who held Christian beliefs before he or she was sired, but a vampire who was raised as a person in a Buddhist faith would not generally respond. Most vampires that did not ascribe to a religious faith as mortals do not develop an aversion to holy names as part of their vampirism. In addition, older and more powerful vampires often regain the ability to speak holy names, although it's not clear whether this is because the aversion fades over time or because as the vampires age, they descend more deeply into the demonic and become able to speak God's name as a curse. Vampires cannot stand the direct light of the sun for more then a couple of hours. This is never explained, but it is reasoned that the original Demon that sired the Vampire Race was a nocturnal. Culture: Vampires elect a leader, a king to rule the people and to know what to do, this vampire is known as the Night Lord.The first and still alive Night Lord, Matthew Alucard (Later known as Alucard I), makes the laws for the Vampire race and helped write the Shadow Laws with the other three Lords of Night, these being representatives from all races, Vampire, Werewolf, Fey and Monstrel. There are some rogue vampire groups, known as Clans, that live outside the rule of Lord Alucard. They mostly live in the human realm. Recently, since the Vampires have started to die out because of their wild lifestyle and are unable to bare children, it has become an increasingly difficult job to Turn humans. Some recent researches have found that, if the curse is not lifted in at least a century, the Vampire Race will soon die out. For some reason, vampires and werewolves also have a long-standing rivalry with werewolves, considered their mortal enemies. 'Halflings and Daywalkers:' Sometimes, when a vampire sire does not give the human subjagate enough vampire blood to fully turn, the human becomes a halfling, a vampire with the abilitie to walk in the sunlight and live forever like any normal vampire. They are also known as Daywalkers. Despite the benefits, the drawbacks of being a half vampire is that the half vampire will desire blood twice as much as a normal vampire, this is why they are killed upon sight. They are also able to have children, unlike other vampire males. Category:Races Category:Monster Races Category:Half-Vampire Category:Vampires